Compression connectors are used to connect wires together to ensure that an electric current will flow without interruption through the wires. The connectors also provide a mechanical connection that prevents the wires from being pulled apart. In the case of grounding wires, compression connectors can also be used to connect a grounding wire to a grounding rod. Compression connectors are typically installed through the use of a crimping tool that applies pressure to the outside of the compression connector causing it to deform around the wires.
Under circumstances of high voltage or mechanical tension on the wires, a standard C-tap connector will fail as it opens up from its crimped state. As a result, the wires may become disconnected, creating a potential hazard.